One example of a technique for increasing an endurance of a flash memory includes over-provisioning. The over-provisioning is, for example, a technique for limiting a logical capacity of SSD (Solid State Drive) to secure a specified region of a physical capacity of SSD as a non-usable region, and thus to increase a usable amount of data.